Ron Kitley
Characterization Ron Kitley is one of the five fighters, a father of two children, and the main protagonist, along with Hendrik Smies, Craig Samuel, Mike Hike, and Carlos St. Wood. The Night of Christmas Ron Kitley is in a monorail and notices Craig is with him, they both say hi, they have trouble deciding what they want to do during the break. Ron is sitting with his wife and children at the dining table, talking about how they feel, and is eventually called by Hendrik Smies, who was on vacation and was going to come back to hang out with Ron, Hendrik talks about the security guard who is still metal detecting a person, Ron states the guard's probably an idiot, he still thinks he's hiding a knife or a gun. The alarm goes off, and Hendrik hangs up, and Ron goes back to the table. Ron is looking for Ethan and Betty, who have apparently disappeared, and Mr. Skull appears on the TV saying they're safe. Ron got officially angry and started threatening Mr. Skull, didn't scare him. After Mr. Skull finishes talking and the TV shuts off, Ron calls Hendrik and tells him about the kids, Hendrik says he will call the others. Ron is waiting for the others, Hendrik enters the house, with quite a scare, Hendrik tells Ron about a mine field placed by Mr. Skull, creeped out by the ink to the face, Ron lets Hendrik clean up his face in the bathroom, and waits for everyone else. After everyone else arrives and Hendrik has cleaned himself up, they are ready to rescue Ethan and Betty, up the mountain where Mr. Skull has the kids held hostage, the others fight him while Ron frees his children, as Hendrik distracts Mr. Skull, getting a punch to the stomach and a strangle hold, Ron ties Mr. Skull to a pallet jack and throws it off a cliff, causing Mr. Skull to go down with it, everyone goes home. The Night of Christmas 2 Ron is first seen in the bathroom, after brushing his teeth, he is ready to start the day! He will be at his dining room, then Hendrik appears, and they decide to celebrate their victory over Mr. Skull last year. Ron appears again in the living room, he had bought presents for his two children, Ethan and Betty, when Hendrik is dressed for outside. They head to the Kid and Family Ski, while Ethan and Betty are playing Snow Wars, Hendrik and Ron decide to talk in a hangout lift while waiting for Carlos, Mike, and Craig to arrive. As they talk, several explosions happen, bombs had been dropped, and one had hit the terminal that they were heading to, causing them to fall back. Once they have gotten back up, the friends arrived, and the Mayor invites them for a meeting, to see if they know anything about what had just happened. They arrive at the City Hall, but then the Mayor is shot in the back of the head right in front of them, and behind him appears a man that looks exactly like him, then people who look a lot like Craig, Mike, and Carlos start appearing too, then a person that looks a lot like Hendrik appears in front of them, defending them. The twins turn out to be clones of them, their names were Rick Kidney, Croig Sumael, Mick Hick, and Curlos St. Waad, then two more villains showed up, Bloodsucker and Mr. Mummy, who had confirmed they had destroyed the ski. Hendrik's clone was not around, the twin defending them said that he killed the clone of Hendrik just an hour after they were created, then, the clones disappear. The person looking like Hendrik confirmed his name, Henry Smiles, which gave Hendrik suspicion, but no one interfered, Hendrik decides to spare Henry and give him a chance, but only one chance. Ron returned home, Ethan and Betty had told him they recognized Bloodsucker and Mr. Mummy, they appeared to be the two creations of Mr. Skull, and they had come for revenge, Ron leaves the house to scout, and the kids play, but then Bloodsucker and Mr. Mummy break in, but the kids are hidden, eventually, they are stopped by the police, and leave the house. Ron is seen with Hendrik, and is tackled by Bloodsucker, then Ron gives him a surprise attack and sticks his sword into Bloodsucker's hand, Hendrik is slide-tackled by Mr. Mummy, but as he charges at him, Hendrik will surprise attack Mr. Mummy, and stab him in the stomach, killing him. While Bloodsucker is distracted, Ron stabs through his hand, and he runs, Henry shows up, he runs back home while Henry and Hendrik run after Bloodsucker, and that is the last scene for his appearance. Killed victims # Mr. Skull